


Ещё усерднее

by The_Scarlet_Orhid



Category: Animal Farm - George Orwell
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Horses
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Scarlet_Orhid/pseuds/The_Scarlet_Orhid
Summary: Боксёр рывком поднялся на ноги. Вот и ответ. Он должен работать усерднее чем когда-либо, чтобы животные Скотного двора были счастливы. Тогда никто больше не пострадает. Глубоко вздохнув, конь запел, и песню подхватили все остальные. На этот раз против воли Боксёр вложил в «Тварей Англии» не только готовность трудиться, но и боль. И боль звучала в каждом голосе. Никогда ещё лейтмотив революции не звучал так горько и тяжело.





	Ещё усерднее

Звенящая дребедень раздражает и отвлекает от работы — даже Кашка не понимает, зачем им бесполезные навесы на сбруе. А она кобыла умная, не то что Боксёр, даром, что помладше его. Блестят ещё на палящем солнце, глаза режет.

Люди странные. Жеребец понял это ещё при первом своём владельце. Чудак он был, но добродушный, заботился о них хорошо, ласкал. Боксёр жеребёнком был совсем, его рано продали, но помнит это. Мать говорила, что им очень повезёт, если новые хозяева будут такими же. «Встречаются люди, которых следовало бы никогда не подпускать к животным, » — говоря так, она морщилась как от боли. — «Но вам нужно усердно работать на любого человека, чтобы сохранить за собой доброе имя. Дурной человек тоже может оценить хорошую работу. А чем лучше о вас будут отзываться на продажах, тем вероятнее вас купит зажиточный человек, у которого не придётся тяжело трудиться.»

Боксёр, тогда ещё, кажется даже Малыш, слушал и запоминал. Мать умела объяснять всё так, чтобы было понятно. Он был довольно смышлёным жеребёнком на той ферме. Смотрел, как работают взрослые лошади и впитывал все тонкости нелёгкого труда. Матёрые кони и кобылы подтрунивали, но охотно отвечали на его вопросы.

Мистер Джонс был странным, как все люди. Но далеко не добродушным или хотя бы заботливым. Скорее, жестким и не в меру требовательным. Боксёр работал усердно, как и завещала мать, но хозяин лишь требовал от него ещё большего. Ещё раздражала неуместная роскошь в той же сбруе, при том, что оборудование фермы явно знавало лучшие годы. Жеребец не много в этом понимал, но видел на других фермах куда более мудреные и новые на вид машины. Наверное, будь на Господском дворе такие, им с Кашкой не приходилось бы так тяжело работать. Но больше всего Боксёр не выносил запах алкоголя, время от времени ощущавшийся от хозяина.

Зато у него были здесь хорошие товарищи. Та же Кашка, и в работе напарница хоть куда, и словом обмолвиться приятно, и сердце у неё доброе. Бенджамин тоже друг хороший, мрачный больно только. И поговорить с ним не всегда удастся, и дружить он будто и не умеет, но если что всегда рядом, надёжный. Что ещё-то нужно?

Да ничего, только бы корма побольше да относились получше. Но он будет работать ещё усерднее, дела фермы пойдут в гору, будет еда, они с друзьями будут чаще отдыхать. Кроме того, Бенджамин уже старый ослик, а Кашка не столь давно выносила жеребёнка. Если он не будет работать за троих, им не будет продыху.

Кашка тяжело дышит рядом, взгляд тяжёлый, стеклянный. Так смотрела мама, когда его уводили. Идти с ней в паре не очень удобно, идёт дёргано. Боксёр напоминает себе, что все их проблемы недолговечны. Нужно только усердно работать.

Но запах алкоголя от хозяина чувствуется всё чаще, дела на ферме всё хуже, Господский двор всё нищает, Мистер Джонс всё чаще пьёт, хозяйство продолжает разрушаться…

Это замкнутый круг, из которого словно нет выхода. Сначала наконец исчезают детали бессмысленной роскоши вроде украшений на сбрую. Потом урезаются пайки для животных. Персонал ворует всё масштабнее, корма всё меньше, а работы всё больше. Боксёру приходится работать ещё усерднее, чтобы просто не оставаться в стороне, пока всё рушится. Это буквально единственное, что он может сделать.

Когда проходит слух, будто бы Старый Главарь хочет созвать их ночью в амбаре, чтобы рассказать нечто важное. Боксёр, как и все животные, уважает пожилого хряка и охотно решает променять пару часов сна на его рассказ. Главарь мудр, он прожил долгую жизнь и видел Господский двор процветающим. Главарь не говорит ничего нового, лишь напоминает им их положение.

— Вот ты, Кашка, где твои жеребята, четверо жеребят, твоя надежда и опора в старости? — Боксёр краем глаза отмечает, что подруга стиснула зубы. Ободряюще тычется мордой в шею. — Их продали одного за другим, едва им стукнул год, и ты никогда больше их не увидишь. Тяжело они тебе достались, тяжело ты работала в поле, и что же ты получила взамен — скудный паек, место в деннике и больше ничего!

Кашка опускает голову, но молчит. Едва столкнувшись с ней взглядом, жеребец понимает, что меньше всего на свете ей сейчас помогут его нелепые попытки утешить. Все мышцы напряжены, ноздри расширены, уши опущены назад. И при этом тяжелый, стеклянный взгляд. Всё слишком очевидно. Боксёр понимающе кивает и молча приникает головой к голове. Кашка прижимается к нему и жмурится.

Слова старика о том, что однажды грянет восстание зверей и положит конец гнёту человека глубоко западают в душу коня. До того, как оказаться на этой проклятой ферме он переменил множество хозяев и столько же имён. Точно помнит, что жеребёнком его называли каким-то простым детским словом, то ли Малышом, то ли Бегунком, то ли… Уже не вспомнить. Даже имя матери давно не помнит. Помнит только как работать.

Один из первых владельцев вовсе называл его по масти. Гнедым или Бурым. Так же называли и пассажиры — не многим интересно, как зовут лошадь извозчика. Было дело, Боксёр и в карете ходил в паре с гнедой кобылой — ни его, ни её имя никого не интересовало. Как его называла хозяйка? Джек? Совсем памяти нет. И вот продадут его, кличку «Боксёр» он тоже забудет, позабудутся друзья от времени, будут только помнится навыки. И… Для чего?

Для чего вообще была и будет вся его жизнь? Только чтобы трудиться ещё усерднее?

Слова о равенстве животных и независимости от людей внезапно дали ответ. Если все будут владеть фермой, он будет работать на этой земле для себя и своих близких. У него будет постоянные дом и имя. Боксёр не умеет петь, но отчаянно подхватывает «Твари Англии» со всем своим старанием. Они все поют.

Звук выстрела заставляет прерваться и разойтись. Но жеребец продолжает прокручивать песню в голове, чтобы не забыть ни слова. Чувство единения со всеми обитателями фермы, наполнившее его в тот торжественный момент, теперь приятно грело сердце. Боксёр не чувствовал чего-то подобного уже очень давно… Кажется, даже с детства. Тогда он ещё только учился работать, но иногда всё равно было тяжело. И так легко становилось в играх с другими жеребятами или под боком матери.

Его переполняло вдохновение. Конь впитывал речи свиней и, насколько мог, разъяснял их другим животным. Кашка делала это не менее рьяно, что ещё сильнее вдохновляло стараться усерднее. Они были на каждом подпольном собрании, ловили любое слово своих лидеров и запевали «Твари Англии» первыми со всей искренностью. Только Бенджамин, кажется, не замечал всей важности грядущего. Он был каким-то отстранённым. Наверняка работающий на износ старенький осёл просто слишком уставал для хоть какой-то реакции на происходящее. Но это ничего, это уже не страшно. Впереди светлое будущее, нужно лишь работать на благо восстания, ещё усерднее, чем когда-либо.

Восстание произошло быстрее и проще, чем они полагали. Ни снова пьяный хозяин, ни работники не сочли нужным проверить, есть ли у животных еда. Её уже давно было мало, люди воровали без намёка на совесть, а встречаться с мистером Джонсом лишний раз не многие бы захотели даже ради кормёжки.

К концу дня есть хотелось просто нестерпимо и, дорвавшись до запасов, животные набросились на корм. Когда к ним ворвались люди и защёлкали кнуты, в груди поднялась какая-то дикая ярость. Он молча ринулся вперёд, без размышлений. Даже толком не осознавая своих действий. И люди бежали. Осознание этого пришло не сразу, далеко не сразу. Животные недоуменно переглядывались, пытаясь понять, что теперь делать. Всё ещё хотелось есть. И спать.

Но нужно было проверить, что людей на ферме действительно не осталось. А когда они обнаружили, что они здесь одни, сердца снова наполнила какая-то ярость. Внезапно появились силы. Они уничтожали всё, что напоминало о владельцах фермы. Разнесли сбруйницу, жгли мусор и сбрую с кнутами, сожгли даже ленты, которые так любила кобылка Молли.

— Ленты, — объявил Снежок, один из свиней-лидеров, — приравниваются к одежде, а одежда — один из признаков человека. Все животные должны ходить голыми.

Боксёр вдруг вспомнил о старой соломенной шляпе, которую он иногда носил летом. Она здорово помогала, когда донимали мухи, но это была одежда. И конь без сожалений кинул её в огонь.

Вскоре было уничтожено все, что напоминало о мистере Джонсе. После чего Наполеон повел животных в житницу и выдал каждому по двойной пайке зерна, а собакам — по две галеты. Потом они спели «Твари Англии» от начала до конца семь раз кряду, улеглись спать, и никогда в жизни им не спалось так хорошо.

А потом наступило утро. Самое волнующее в его жизни. Пришло осознание: ферма теперь принадлежит им. Только им. Боксёр вдохнул свежий воздух, задрожал и ринулся в галоп, заржав в голос. Он игрался, как жеребёнок, забыв ненадолго о всех прожитых годах. Лёгкое, простое счастье наполнило помолодевшее сердце.

Ферма отошла им! То, о чём говорил Старый Главарь, свершилось! Да здравствует звериная революция! Как же сложно в это поверить… Конь остановился. Ноги болели как от тяжелой работы, на мышцы навалилась приятная истома. Щемящая любовь к этой земле, теперь их земле, заставила глаза наполниться слезами.

Войти в дом бывшего (уже бывшего, так сложно в это поверить!) хозяина волнительно, почти жутко, но Снежок и Наполеон уверенно ведут их вперёд. В душе зарождается гордость за лидеров. Пол скрипит под копытами, вещи в доме слишком непривычные. Только под конец удаётся сбросить с себя лёгкий трепет. Все единодушно соглашаются, что из хозяйского дома следует сделать музей. А животным там делать особо нечего. Боксёр радостно кивает: там полно занятных вещей, но не более того. И вообще, сейчас снова надо трудиться. Ещё усерднее, чтобы вывести их (!) ферму из упадочного состояния.

Оставалось только удивляться, когда мускулы успели налиться такой силой. Будто долгие годы тяжелого труда упали с плеч. Боксёр чувствовал себя совсем молодым, почти юным. И как никогда сильным.

Кроме того, животные начали учиться. Кто-то справлялся лучше, кто-то хуже. Боксёр сумел только выучить несколько первых букв алфавита. Он честно старался запомнить больше, но работа отнимала все его силы, да и обучаться чему-то такому мудрёному как чтение или письменность было непривычно. Пока Боксёр переходил к другим буквам, забывались уже изученные. В конце концов, он взял за правило каждый день писать уже выученные буквы, чтобы не забыть их. Однажды он ещё выучит весь алфавит, а сейчас надо усердно трудиться.

Конечно, было глупо рассчитывать, что люди не попытаются отвоевать ферму. Но ещё глупее было думать, что животные не будут к этому готовы. Боксёр нетерпеливо дожидался на своей позиции, чтобы защищать свою землю. Он чувствовал себя готовым ко всему. От ружейных выстрелов холодело в груди, каждый раз казалось, что смерть слишком близко. Крики раненых усиливали это чувство. Но то, как отчаянно дрался Снежок, как сплочённо шли на врагов его товарищи, придавало смелости. Боксёр ожидал чего угодно, кроме того, что сваленный его ударом человек просто упадёт и не встанет.

Он только что стал убийцей. Это было неправильно, убивали только люди. Конь не хотел этого, никому не желал смерти. Не хотел убивать! Подняв тяжелое копыто, Боксёр посмотрел на подкову. На левой половине кровь… Как он мог забыть, что его подковали?

На поздравления от Снежка конь смог только пробормотать:

— Я забыл, что меня подковали. И никто теперь не поверит, что я это не нарочно.

— На войне как на войне! — уверено заявил Снежок. — Хороший человек — мёртвый человек.

— Я не хочу никого убивать, — прошептал Боксёр, чувствуя, как предательски щиплет глаза. — Даже человека.

Когда человек сбежал, конь испытал небывалое облегчение. Выходит, он просто ударил его достаточно сильно, чтобы враг потерял сознание. Но не умер. Боксёр всё ещё не был убийцей.

Это осознание грело куда больше присуждённого звания героя. Да и какой же он герой? Снежок вот герой, это безоговорочно. Героиня погибшая за ферму овца. Многие животные герои, если подумать. Боксёр только делал, что должен был.

Дальше стало легче. Конь уверенно вошёл в рабочую колею, люди временно оставили их в покое. Только Снежок и Наполеон отчего-то никак не могли договориться. Наполеону будто важно было непременно не согласится со Снежком хоть в чём, даже в самом пустяке.

До собрания с мельницей. Привлечённые визгом Наполеона псы изгнали Снежка с фермы.

— Снежок был предателем. Он был в сговоре с Джонсом. Вы хотите, чтобы вернулся Джонс?

От подобного заявления кружилась голова. Как же так?.. Снежок всегда заботился о процветании Скотного двора, как же он опустился до предательства? Это не могло быть правдой. Визгун настойчиво убеждал животных, что их мудрый вождь Наполеон давно раскусил коварный замысел человеческого шпиона и именно поэтому отвергал его предложения. А идея мельницы была коварно украдена у лидера Снежком.

В дальнейшем о Снежке узнавалось всё больше нового. Что он был врагом с самого начала, что его жуткая рана на спине не от пули, а от клыков Наполеона, что ему вовсе не присуждалось звание героя Скотного двора… Когда же на ферме случалась беда, свиньи находили следы Снежка. И Боксёр поверил. Никто из животных не мог подтвердить, что Снежка ранило пулей. В то, что он забыл, как на самом деле вёл себя предатель в Битве по коровником, жеребец даже не сомневался: он же глупец, в конце концов. Если свиньи так говорят, значит, это правда. Они намного умнее. Товарищ Наполеон всегда прав.

Строительство мельницы проходило нелегко, но Боксёр старался изо всех сил, подбадривая вместе с этим других. И они справились.

Так они думали.

Мельница рухнула. Разумеется, это была вина Снежка. Подобное злодеяние заставило добродушного коня всей душой согласится с оглашённым Наполеоном смертным приговором.

К сожалению, этот приговор был не последним. Когда его товарищи были обвинены в сговоре со Снежком, он удивился. Когда некоторые сознались в совершенных преступлениях сами, подкосились ноги. Боксёр не понимал, отчаянно не понимал, что же происходит. Вот гусь признаётся в краже, на которую его во сне подбил Снежок. Вот пара овец призналась, что они в давнем сговоре со Снежком и пытались уничтожить Скотный двор. Зачем всё это?

А затем Наполеон пронзительно визжит. В горле пересыхает. Лай и стремительный топот лап. На обвиняемых набрасывается свора и рвёт их на куски прямо на месте. Запах крови, от которого конь успел отвыкнуть, забивает носоглотку. Глаза предательски щиплет, ледяной ужас сжимает сердце. Почему?.. Откуда такая жестокость? Ведь… Заповеди. Заповеди скотизма. Боксёр, конечно, беспамятны глупец, но эту заповедь он помнил хорошо: «Животное да не убьёт другое животное».

— Животное да не убьёт другое животное _без причины_ , — тихо читает Кашка со стены. Без причины. Должно быть он, дурак, забыл эти слова. Верно?.. Без причины. Это в корне меняло дело. Казнили предателей. Тех, кто пошёл против Скотного двора и своих товарищей. Товарищ Наполеон всегда прав. Он же так заботится о ферме! Благодаря мельнице, которую они обязательно восстановят, у них будут удобства, больше еды. Благодаря лидеру у каждого животного теперь есть пенсия — раньше они и мечтать о таком не могли. Наполеон умён и он добивается блага фермы всеми способами, разумеется, казнь предателей оправдана…

Но тогда почему так горько? Боксёр не мог этого понять. Он вдруг взглянул в глаза Кашки: в них стояли слёзы. И тогда пришло понимание. Об этом ли они мечтали, напевая «Тварей Англии»? Это ли снилось Старому Главарю? Кровавые казни?.. Жеребец обессилено опустился на траву. Что же пошло не так? Возможно, их бедные товарищи отступились от новых лишений? Строить мельницу было нелегко и пришлось урезать пайки. Должно быть, их подкосило крушение результатов долгих трудов…

Боксёр рывком поднялся на ноги. Вот и ответ. Он должен работать усерднее чем когда-либо, чтобы животные Скотного двора были счастливы. Тогда никто больше не пострадает. Глубоко вздохнув, конь запел, и песню подхватили все остальные. На этот раз против воли Боксёр вложил в «Тварей Англии» не только готовность трудиться, но и боль. И боль звучала в каждом голосе. Никогда ещё лейтмотив революции не звучал так горько и тяжело.

Внезапно Визгун закричал, что «Твари Англии» отныне под запретом. Революция завершилась — значит, песня больше не нужна. Конечно, свин-поэт сочинил взамен новую, прославляющую их вождя. Боксёр старательно запоминал её вместе с другими животными, но ему казалось, что она не сравнится с песней Старого Главаря.

Вторая мельница была значительно крепче и выглядела лучше. Настоящий предмет гордости Скотного двора. Но и строилась она значительно дольше. Пайки урезали ещё сильнее, но у них был опыт. Боксёр уже чётко знал алгоритм работы и таскал камни на автомате, игнорируя дрожь в коленях. Бенджамин иногда устало и как-то странно смотрел на него. Ещё реже просил отдохнуть. Конь только тряс головой и продолжал тянуть. Иногда, когда ночью Боксёра вдруг разбирал кашель, осёл молча приходил в его денник. В течение строительства обычно спокойный Бенджамин становился всё тревожнее.

— Бен, ты понурый последнее время, — прошептал Боксёр однажды бессонной ночью. — Ты, должно быть, устаёшь, ещё и я тебе спать мешаю. Шёл бы ты отдыхал, завтра снова весь день работать.

Осёл молча посмотрел на него и фыркнул. Конь вздохнул. Его друг был уже немолод, но работал наравне с ним. И то, что из-за проклятого кашля он не даёт ему отдохнуть, тяготило совесть Боксёра. Кроме того, из-за ночёвок в чужом стойле, Бенджамин вставал так же рано, как и хозяин денника. Наверное, слишком рано.

— Ты дурак, Боксёр, — сухо шепнул осёл. — Даже овцы начали замечать, как тяжело ты дышишь.

— Это ничего, — примирительно усмехнулся конь. — Когда мельница будет достроена, всё наладится. Нужно только работать усерднее. Товарищ Наполеон всегда прав.

Бенджамин посмотрел на него с какой-то усталой жалостью.

Конечно, ферме многого не хватало как для строительства мельницы, так и для её функционирования, но внезапное решение Наполеона о союзе с людьми искренне удивило Боксёра. Ведь люди их враги, разве нет? Но доводы Визгуна были весьма убедительными. К тому же, что Боксёр вообще смыслил в этом?

Потом началась вереница непонятных решений, заключение союза то с одной, то с другой фермой, противоречивые утверждения… Голова шла кругом от всей этой политики. Но конь верил в мудрость Наполеона. И скоро у них появились деньги!

Которые оказались подделкой, но новое нападение людей отвлекло животных от этой неудачи. В этот раз в Боксёре будто что-то сломалось: он совершенно не боялся убить кого-то из нападавших. Слишком многие животные погибли в новой битве. Поэтому конь дрался так отчаянно, как только мог и даже не сразу понял, что его всё же дострелили — просто почувствовал, как что-то обожгло ногу. А потом адская боль вспыхнула внутри раны, сковав сустав. Все животные кричат, когда им больно, особенно, когда _настолько_ больно.

Кроме лошадей. Они молчат. И Боксёр мог только стонать, хотя хотелось закричать во всё горло или разрыдаться — вроде, от этого становится легче?..

Внезапно его оглушил взрыв. Даже не оборачиваясь, жеребец понял, что только что произошло.

Раненая нога горела, и разум истерично вопил, что ему нужны лечение и покой прямо сейчас. Но глаза что-то застилало — то ли ярость, то ли слёзы, — а копыта уже прижимали человека к земле. Что-то в испуганном лице поверженного врага на секунду останавливает. Но настойчивый запах крови, собственной и чужой, выжигает из разума остатки жалости. Чужие кости с противным хлюпающим звуком хрустят под передними ногами.

Боксёр всё же заставляет себя оглянуться. Кучи трупов животных, ещё несколько мёртвых людей и руины мельницы на горизонте. Даже сам камень разбился на мелкие крошки, не годящиеся для строительства.

Тело, наконец, заставило хозяина вспомнить о себе. Боль в ноге разгорелась до невозможного, и конь попытался лечь так, чтобы хоть сколько-нибудь облегчить её. В горле было сухо и отчего-то болело. Бока тяжело вздымались при дыхании. Боксёр вдруг вспомнил, что ему уже одиннадцать лет. И силы давно не те. Между тем, постройка третьей мельницы, без сомнения, его убьёт.

Для него это значило только одно — он не может позволить себе умереть раньше, чем увидит готовый ветряк.

— Я буду работать ещё усерднее… — хрипло шепчет Боксёр и не может узнать собственный голос.

— Дурак, — почти нежно вздыхает Бенджамин, подходя ближе. С тревогой осматривает раненую ногу, хмурится. Коню вдруг кажется, что он для своего друга вроде глупого жеребёнка, о котором надо заботиться. Стало даже смешно. А ведь обычно он проявлял свою привязанность только тем, что был рядом и молча поддерживал… Если ценой непривычной заботы было здоровье — почти не жалко даже.

Боксёр не мог точно сказать, сколько спал в то время, пока не тащил камни для строительства. Иногда его брало сомнение, а спит ли он вообще. Поднявшись от крика петуха, конь обычно в полудрёме бредёт на место работы. По утру прохладно и его немного бьёт озноб. Ноги вяло несут его к мельнице, за спиной скрипит гружёная телега. Перед глазами иногда плывёт, но это проходит. Главное, что он всё ещё может привести и затянуть наверх камни. Верёвка грубо проезжает по зубам, Боксёр сильнее сжимает челюсть и тянет. Иногда кажется, что поднимать всё сложнее камень за камнем, но потом приходят остальные. Первые всегда Бенджамин и Кашка. Старый конь улыбается им и слегка кивает.

Кашка обычно смотрит настороженно, качает головой и просит его уйти.

— Лошадиные лёгкие слишком слабые, — повторяет она, решительно тесня Боксёра и готовясь везти новые камни. Иногда смотрит на Беджамина, словно говоря: «Скажи хоть ты ему». Коню это совсем не нравится. Нотаций и мольб от осла уже хватает с лихвой, да и от кобылы тоже.

Боксёр не может точно сказать, насколько болит его нога. Слишком привык. Когда привыкаешь к боли, перестаёшь чувствовать, как тебе плохо. А когда боль проходит — не понимаешь, как ты это терпел. Но последние дни вставать на неё сродни пытке. Будто в копыто вонзили огромный мясницкий нож по рукоятку да так и оставили. Каждое утро ему кажется, что встать, пойти и, тем более, работать, просто невозможно. И каждый раз как встаёт и идёт.

Другие животные время от времени беспокоятся, что он слишком осунулся и похудел. Они надеются, что, когда появится молодая свежая трава, Боксёр придёт в форму. Конь только слабо улыбается. Куда там. Годы берут своё. Грустно видеть, как его товарищи встревоженно переговариваются о том, что после долгожданной травы Боксёр не оправился. Если бы он мог, вернул бы былую молодость. Хотя бы ради того, чтобы порезвиться с ними снова. Порадоваться и порадовать других. Может, читать бы даже выучился, сейчас-то время утеряно.

Однажды Боксёр падает. Бок глухо пульсирует. Неприятно, но на фоне, кажется, уже тихо гниющего ранения ничего. Тело дрожит и не сразу поддаётся. Заставив себя подняться, конь вздыхает полной грудью. Больно. Дышать больно. Никто не должен об этом знать, ни в коем случае. А то, чего доброго, его любящие друзья просто загородят проход в стойле и не выпустят его наружу. Бенджамин однажды попытался так сделать: встал посреди дороги и упрямо не давал обойти его. Боксёр мог, конечно, перепрыгнуть, но вдруг бы копытом задел? Позвал Кашку, думал, она поможет уговорить осла. Куда там! Глаза кобылы радостно блеснули и она мгновенно присоединилась к Бенджамину. Свиньи бы их троих работать не погнали — не выпустили бы, заботливые ироды.

Спать уже не выходит совсем. Конь только возится в деннике, пока боль пожирает всё, что только способна пожрать.

Глаза слезятся, в них всё чаще плывёт. Только треклятая нога не даёт коню отключиться в самый ответственный момент. Подниматься на небольшое, казалось бы, возвышение ветряка сложно, он тяжело дышит. И от этого дыхания очень больно где-то внутри. Боксёр тянет телегу всем телом, чувствуя на языке вкус металла… Мелькает мысль, что он, вообще-то, без узды. Вдохнуть неожиданно трудно и больно. Ноги подкашиваются.

В боку снова слабо пульсирует боль. Оглобли сдавливают тело, ещё больше затрудняя дыхание. В небе каркает ворон. Тот самый, хозяйский любимец, рассказывающий о месте на небе, где текут молочные реки с кисельными берегами и растут сахарные деревья. Боксёр хрипло усмехается. Размечтался.

— Ты слишком рано, — конь не уверен, что его услышали. Даже не уверен, что что-то сказал. Так тих голос. Так тяжело в голове.

Боксёр не понимал ни слова из того, о чём вкрадчиво каркал Моисей. Лишь глаза не тронул. Несмотря на боль, а, может, от неё, он почти выпадает из реальности.

Ему видится луг, где он провёл детство. Ласковые мамины глаза. Энджел. Как, черт возьми, он вообще забыл имя родной матери? Старший брат чешет ему гриву рядом. Верный?.. Везунчик? Восток? Может, Ветер? От осознания, что он почти забыл семью, хочется взвыть. Он стыдливо утыкается в шею матери…

…Чтобы снова очнуться на земле. Из глаз текут слёзы.

Его и находят на земле, всё так же зажатого проклятой телегой, дрожащего. С отказавшими лёгкими. Смотреть в глаза друзьям было мучительно стыдно. Боксёр чувствовал себя очень глупым и жестоким жеребёнком. Он подвёл всех. Заставил близких волноваться. Зря не прислушался к ним…

Несколько дней отдыха в стойле и забота Бенджамина и Кашки приободрила Боксёра. Визгун говорил, что Наполеон глубоко опечален тем, что случилось и готов предоставить своему верному работнику лечение: Боксёра отвезут в лучшую больницу Англии. У старого коня отлегло от сердца. Он знал, что его не бросят. И главное, камней, что он, всё же, привез достаточно, чтобы достроить мельницу!

Боксёр надеялся, что успеет сделать достаточно перед смертью. Теперь у него был шанс увидеть работающую мельницу при жизни. Впереди заслуженная пенсия…

— Бен? — тихо окликает он друга. Осёл тут же подходит ближе. — Я даже немного рад, что так получилось. Может, мы выйдем на пенсию вместе, — конь робко улыбается. — Вот нам будет здорово, будем вместе пастись на свежих лугах.

— Это было бы хорошо, — тихо вздыхает Бенджамин.

— Может, ты немного поучишь меня читать? — неожиданно для самого себя спрашивает Боксёр. — Конечно, я точно выучу алфавит. Надо же наконец повышать свой культурный уровень. Но может, и читать немного успею научиться?

Друг смотрит на него очень странно. Будто его снова что-то очень тревожит. Отвечает со странным отчаяньем:

— Научу. Обещаю.

Наверно, будь у Бенджамина и Кашки такая возможность, они навещали бы его почаще. Они слишком боялись, что он умрёт в их отсутствие. Долгие часы коню приходилось проводить в одиночестве. Он старательно вспоминал и повторял те буквы, которые ещё помнил. Именно в такой одинокий час приехал фургон.

Заставить себя встать оказалось вдруг очень сложно. Ноги дрожали, дышать стало ещё труднее. Перед глазами плыло и, если бы не понукания человека, он бы не дошёл до грузовика. Лишь по звукам осознав, что поднимается и заходит, конь мгновенно оказался заперт. Тут же обессилено упал.

Гомон знакомых голосов заставил налившиеся было свинцом веки разомкнуться. С трудом поднявшись, конь высунул голову в окошко. Он не знал, вернётся ли на ферму живым, и поэтому не мог себе позволить упустить возможно попрощаться с товарищами хотя бы так. Должно быть, они бросили все свои дела, чтобы проститься с ним. От пожеланий удачи и скорого выздоровления сладко защемило сердце. Старый конь вдруг понял, что ради этого простого тепла стоило жить и бороться. Усталые глаза снова сами собой закрылись…

Пока в сознание не ворвался отчаянный крик Бенджамина. Резко открыв глаза, Боксёр увидел на морде друга столько быстро сменяющихся эмоций, сколько не видел за всю жизнь. Он, тяжело и хрипло дыша, бежал за фургоном, рядом бежала Кашка, а позади неслись прочие животные. Кобыла выбилась вперёд и отчаянно попыталась скакать во весь опор, но вышла лишь мелкая рысца.

Конь устало подумал, что они просто беспокоятся за него. В конце-концов, люди были врагами Скотного двора. Он попытался ободряюще улыбнуться.

— Боксёр! — кричала Кашка не своим голосом. — Боксёр! Беги! Беги скорей! Тебя везут на смерть!

Животные дружно подхватили:

— Беги, Боксёр, беги!

Ноги предательски подкосились. Этого не могло быть, просто не могло. Возможно, это какая-то ошибка?.. Неведомое раньше чувство захлестнуло с головой, и на двери фургона обрушились яростные удары копытами. Фургон трясся от его атак и это придало новых сил. Боксёр был тем, кто мог тащить множество тяжёлых камней, пока держали ноги. Он герой Скотного двора I степени. Он, чёрт возьми, не из тех, кто дёшево отдаст свою жизнь.

Нужно лишь разнести этот проклятый фургон в щепки, хотя бы выбить дверь и бежать, он может, должен! Дышать становилось всё больнее с каждым мгновением. Силы покидали его. Удары затихали, пока не прекратились вовсе. Осознание того, что ему уж одиннадцать и силы давно не те, снова навязчиво навалилось, на этот раз раздавив волю коня.

_А три дня спустя было объявлено, что Боксёр умер в Уиллингдонской больнице, хотя для него сделали все, что только можно сделать для лошади. Весть о кончине Боксёра принес животным Визгун. Он присутствовал, сказал Визгун, при кончине Боксёра._

_— Более трогательной кончины я не видел, — сказал он и смахнул слезу ножкой. — Я принял его последний вздох. Перед смертью Боксёр совсем ослаб, он не мог говорить и прошептал мне на ухо, что мечтал лишь об одном — завершить строительство ветряной мельницы, а там умереть, да вот не вышло. «Вперед, товарищи! — прошептал он. — Вперед, во имя нашего восстания! Да здравствует Скотный Двор! Да здравствует товарищ Наполеон! Наполеон всегда прав!» — таковы были его предсмертные слова._

_Тут повадка Визгуна резко изменилась. Он умолк, долго озирался по сторонам и только потом продолжил свою речь._

_Как ему стало известно, сказал Визгун, когда Боксёра увозили, по ферме распространился глупый и зловредный слух. Кое-кто из них, очевидно, заметил на закрытом фургоне, приехавшем за Боксёром, надпись «забойщик» и сделал из этого вывод, будто Боксёра отправили на живодерню. Просто не верится, сказал Визгун, чтобы животные опустились до такой глупости. Не может быть, негодовал он, вертя хвостиком и приплясывая, не может быть, чтобы они подумали такое о своем любимом вожде товарище Наполеоне! Все объясняется как нельзя проще. Ветеринар купил фургон у живодера, а замазать имя прежнего владельца не успел. Вот откуда пошла ошибка._

_У животных сразу отлегло от души. А когда Визгун с красочными подробностями описал им последние минуты Боксёра и рассказал, каким уходом его окружили, какими дорогими лекарствами пользовали, причем Наполеон, ни минуты не колеблясь, выложил за них деньги — последние их сомнения рассеялись, а скорбь смягчилась: по крайней мере кончина их товарища была счастливой._


End file.
